


Working it Out Like Adults

by littlebluespacemoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Little bit angsty, M/M, based around Othello by Shakespeare, happy ending for drarry because even though othello is a tragedy i suck at tragedys so there, little bit dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluespacemoth/pseuds/littlebluespacemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based around Othello by Shakespeare. Also posted on my ff.net account under same name/author. Written for QLFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working it Out Like Adults

**Author's Note:**

> So this (as it said in the summary) is also on ff.net  
> It was written for the QLFC so I had to use prompts. I'm just going to copy and paste the author's note from it over there onto here:
> 
> This round's theme was Shakespeare! I had to base my fic around the tragedy Othello. When I saw that we were doing Shakespeare, I was like, 'fuck yes, I love Shakespeare!' When I saw I had to base my fic around Othello I was like, 'Othello? What the fuck is Othello?' because we've only studied a couple Shakespearean play in English class. So I had to use the internet to get the basics of it. So hopefully, this goes well.
> 
> Prompts-  
> \- (quote) 'Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot' -AVPM  
> \- (dialogue) "That is literally the worst thing ever!"  
> \- (emotion) jealousy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~littlebluespacemoth

It had been a windy November afternoon when Ron had walked into his room that he was sharing with all the other Gryffindor eighth year boys and saw a sight that made him scream like a banshee.

This had drawn the attention of Hermione, Dean, and Seamus, who had been down in the eighth year common room. They came running to see what had scared Ron, and since it was Ron who had screamed, they had expected to see a large spider or something. However, what they saw when they entered the room was a shock to all of them. There, lying in Harry's bed was the bed's owner snuggling under the covers, naked, with the snarky blonde Slytherin that went by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Dean and Seamus had just shrugged it off, happy that they wouldn't be the only gay couple in Hogwarts anymore, and went down to the kitchens to see if there were any left overs from lunch.

Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, had stayed in the room and demanded to know what in Merlin's name was going on.

"I love him," Harry had said when he and Draco had woken up fully and had put on pants.

"You love him?" exclaimed Ron. "Harry, he was a Death Eater!"

"As you said, he was a Death Eater. He's not anymore, the war is over. Besides, he didn't have much of a choice," Harry said, defending his love.

"Of course he had a bloody choice!" Ron exclaimed, his ears turning a violent shade of red.

They argued for a few more minutes before Hermione interrupted. "Harry," she said softly, looking him in the eyes, "Do you really love him?"

Harry looked at her with those big green eyes and nodded. "And does he love you back?" she asked, this time looking at Draco.

"I do," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper. He turned to look at Harry, who was already looking at him, and gave him a soft smile.

"Ron," she said, turning towards her boyfriend. He turned to look at her, his arms crossed. "They're in love. There's not much you can do."

"But Mione," Ron whined. She gave him a look, and he sighed. "All right," he said. "If you two are in love… I guess that's alright. But- just- Harry why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to," Harry said, taking his eyes off of Draco, "But we wanted to wait until we were both ready. Also, we were waiting for some great big disaster so the headline 'Harry Potter and Malfoy Heir in Homosexual Relationship' wouldn't appear on the front page of The Prophet."

Ron nodded. "That makes sense," he said, "We won't tell. And we'll get Dean and Seamus not to tell either."

Little did they know that Astoria Greengrass was right outside the door, listening to their entire conversation. She had been visiting her sister when she had heard a voice say, "'Harry Potter and Malfoy Heir in Homosexual Relationship' and naturally, she had decided to listen in. She grinned, and ran off to find someone to gossip with.

However, before she could find Millicent or Pansy, she bumped into Blaise.

"Sorry," she said. Before she could get around the the other Slytherin, Blaise reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

Blaise thought for a minute, biting his lip. "...You're good with relationships and stuff, right?" he asked.

Astoria grinned and nodded. "Yeah," she said, "I set up Daphne with Theo, Luna with Pansy, and I even had a hand in setting Dean and Seamus up."

"Good. I need relationship advice. What's the best way to tell someone you like them?"

Astoria pursed her lips. "Well, I always say to never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot, but-"

Blaise shook his head. "No."

"What?"

"I don't like-"

"Oh! You like a boy!"

Blaise sighed and nodded. "So what do I do?"

Astoria thought about it. "You're going to have to tell me who the boy is, I can't give you advice unless I know who."

Blaise's face hardened. "No."

Astoria smirked. "Then I can't help you." She was about to turn and walk away when Blaise spoke up.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear."

"You have to swear on something," Blaise said, "...I know! Swear on your boobs that you won't tell."

"What?"

"Yeah. Girls like their boobs, and you have big ones. If you don't keep your word, then you have to let me shrink them," Blaise said, a smug grin on his face.

Astoria rolled her eyes. What on earth went through that boy's mind, she didn't even want to know. Besides, as Blaise had pointed out, her breasts were rather big, sometimes painful, and she wouldn't mind going down a size or two.

"Deal," she said, shaking Blaise's hand. "Now, tell me who you like."

Blaise bit his lip. "Potter," he said.

"You like Potter? Blaise!" she swatted his arm, "That is literally the worst thing ever!"

"What?"

"Potter is in a relationship right now, and it looks pretty serious."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Astoria nodded, "He's in love."

"With who?" Blaise asked.

"Draco."

"Draco Malfoy? Wait, aren't you engaged to him?"

Astoria's face darkened. That's right. She was engaged to Draco Malfoy, and if she didn't marry him, she would have to settle for Toby Smith, one of the most obnoxious boys she had ever met. "Shit," she said. "I'm going to have to break them up."

Blaise smiled, "So when you've done that, you can steer Potter into my arms, and you can have Draco, and everything will be okay."

Astoria nodded. "Yeah," she said, the gears in her mind already turning, "I think I might know how to break them up, but you're going to have to help me carry it out."

Blaise nodded. "Tell me what to do."

"Well first off, you can't tell anyone about the Potter/Malfoy situation, and you have to help me keep our plans a secret. I don't want any professors, or Granger, or Weasley finding out about this."

Blaise nodded again. "So," he said, a sly grin on his face, "What's your plan?"

"Hey Draco," Astoria said as she slid onto the bench next to him.

"Baby Greengrass," Draco greeted, not even bothering to look at her.

Astoria's temper flared at the Baby Greengrass comment, but in order for her plan to work she had to let it slide.

"I wanted you to know that I overheard what happened yesterday."

That got Draco to look at her. "What?"

Astoria nodded, her eyes wide. "Oh yeah. I think it's wonderful that you and the great Harry Potter are together. I-"

"You can't tell anyone," Draco interrupted her. Her anger flared again-she hated to be interrupted, but she had to let it slide.

"I won't," she said, "I was just going to ask how you ended up with Harry Potter. I mean, you two were on the opposite sides in the war, he and your father practically hate each other, and of course, there was that seven year rivalry that shouldn't be forgotten."

"What's your point?" Draco asked. He was starting to get pissed off.

"My point is is that you're a very lucky man. Harry Potter could have anyone in the whole world but he chose to be with you." She tried to make him feel as insecure as possible. "I mean," she continued, "If I were him, I would sleep around with as many women as possible before settling down with someone. You should be very proud of yourself, being able to keep the war hero satisfied in bed."

Draco stiffened. "We actually haven't gone that far yet, not that it's any of your business."

"Oh!" Astoria exclaimed, her eyes wide, "Wow. Either he's getting some on the side, or he's madly in love with you."

"Right," Draco snapped, and they were quiet for the next couple of minutes.

"Well," Astoria said, "It's been great talking to you, Draco. Toodles!" She jumped up off the bench and skipped back to where Blaise was hiding.

"Do you think that worked?" Blaise whispered when he saw her.

"It should. I mean, I only pointed out what some people already think, and it was obvious that those were the things he was worried most about."

"Right," said Blaise, "So now what?"

"You need to make him jealous. I'm going to try to get Draco to believe that Harry's already sleeping with you."

"How are you going to do that?"

Astoria smiled. "You'll see."

Astoria's plan involved stealing something that was obviously Harry Potter's to place on Blaise's nightstand. Blaise would make Draco think that he and Potter were sleeping together.

They actually ended up stealing his wand, which had fallen out of his pocket one day when he had been pulled out of the hallway and into a janitor's closet, probably by Draco for a snog. Astoria snatched it up and grinned.

"Perfect," she said, and she held the wand out to Blaise. "Go put this on your nightstand. Potter will notice its missing, say something to Draco, and when Draco comes back to his room, he'll see Potter's wand and grow suspicious."

Blaise smiled. "Fantastic."

Sure enough, Potter had noticed that his wand was missing. Naturally, he had told Draco, and Blaise had watched them disappear from the Great Hall to go look for it.

Draco and Potter had returned to Draco's room half an hour before curfew, and Blaise was lying on his bed, looking at a Quidditch Magazine.

"I'm sure it will turn up," Draco was saying as they walked into the room.

"I hope it will," Potter replied. "See, this is what happens when you yank me out of the hallway for a snog, I lose things. I've already lost two potions essays, a pair of glasses, which you then stepped on, and now my wand."

"Fine then. I just won't kiss you anymore, since it's such a hazard," Draco teased. They hadn't noticed Blaise yet.

"No kisses? I can't live without your kisses."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come here, Scarhead," he said as he tugged Potter in for a kiss.

Potter pouted. "Scarhead?"

"It's a term of endearment," Draco explained as he pulled Potter in for another kiss.

Blaise felt very uncomfortable, and also a tad jealous that it was Draco who was on the receiving end of Potter's kisses, so he cleared his throat.

Potter and Draco sprang apart.

"Blaise!" Draco exclaimed, "You're usually not here at this time."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Well now I'm here at this time. Besides, I already knew about you two."

"How the hell did you know about us?" Potter asked, flabbergasted.

"Astoria."

"That bitch!" Draco exclaimed, "She said she wouldn't tell."

"How did she know?" Potter asked, very confused.

"She overheard us when we were telling Granger and Weasley about us."

Potter narrowed his eyebrows. "I thought we casted a silencing spell."

"It must have faded, or something."

"But- hey is that my wand?" Potter had finally noticed his wand on Blaise's nightstand. "It is my wand!" Potter exclaimed as he picked it up.

"How did your wand get on Blaise's nightstand?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Potter replied. He turned towards Blaise. "Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"How did my wand get on your nightstand?"

"You must have left it last time you were here."

"That was yesterday."

"Well what about this afternoon?" Blaise asked.

"I wasn't here this afternoon," Potter replied. Draco was scowling. He knew that one of them was lying, but he wasn't sure who.

"Yes you were," Blaise said, "Remember? You came in here and then we…" he trailed off, then purposely looked at Draco, trying to look guilty.

"You what?" Draco asked. He was fuming. If Blaise and Harry did what Blaise was implying what Blaise and Harry did, then maybe Astoria was right. He wasn't keeping Harry satisfied, so Harry was sleeping around.

"We didn't do anything, because I wasn't in here this afternoon," Harry said. He was very confused.

"Yes we did," Blaise insisted. "You don't remember?" he smirked. "I do. I remember every minute of it."

Draco saw red. "Well," he said, as he handed Harry his wand and shoved him out of the room, "Goodnight, Harry. I'll see you maybe tomorrow. Blaise and I need to have a chat."

"Al-alright," Harry said, "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Draco frowned, but he gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek anyway. Then Harry frowned, this was obviously not the goodnight kiss he was used to.

"But-"

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco said again and shut the door, locking it. He turned towards Blaise.

"Blaise what the fuck did you and my boyfriend do this afternoon?" he demanded.

Blaise smirked. "I don't think you want to know the details."

Draco felt a wave of jealously run through him. So it was true, Potter was sleeping around.

That night he cried himself to sleep.

Astoria was very happy when she heard that Draco was upset with Potter. They hadn't broken up yet, and she had to do something quick before they got the chance to talk and work things out. Luckily, she didn't have to do much because when she and Draco were walking down to the lake, they saw Potter and the Weaselette talking.

It was clear that Ginny Weasley was flirting with Harry Potter, however, Potter seemed oblivious. Astoria looked to Draco and was pleased to see the growing jealousy on his face.

There was only so much Draco could take. First, Potter had a one off with Blaise, and now he and the She-Weasley were obviously flirting. Draco sniffed and walked away. Harry could sleep around for all he cared, however, the fact that Harry was sleeping around just meant heartbreak for Draco, because Draco knew that he could never be with someone who wasn't solely his, mentally and physically.

Draco spent the rest of the day in bed, furious with himself and insanely jealous of Blaise and Girl Weasley, and just generally upset with the world.

He was surprised when Harry came looking for him.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting next to Draco on the bed. He brushed the hair from Draco's eyes and smiled at him.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco spat. Harry's fingers froze.

"Draco?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Draco sniffed, turning away from Harry because he knew that he would start crying any minute.

"But-"

"I said nothing's wrong, Potter! Just leave me alone!"

"A-alright," Harry said after a moment's hesitation, "But when you feel like talking, you know where to find me."

"Yeah," Draco snorted under his breath, "In Blaise's bed, or flirting with Weaslette."

Harry turned, not sure of what he just heard. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just go away."

"No. You're upset with me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Draco huffed. "I thought that should be fairly obvious, Potter," he snarled.

"It's not to me," Harry said. "Please, Draco," he begged, "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

"Why would you want to make it better?"

"Because I love-"

"No you don't!" Draco exclaimed, turning in his bed. "Don't lie to me, Potter."

Harry frowned. "I'm not lying. Draco, I really do love you. What would make you think otherwise?" He thought for a minute. "Wait, does this have to do with what happened the other day? With Blaise?"

"Obviously," Draco snapped, "And today as well."

Harry frowned. "What happened today?"

"Oh, please, don't act dumb. You were all over Weasley today."

"Ron?"

"No, the girl one. You two were all over each other earlier today, and if you're willing to sleep with Blaise of all people, then why wouldn't you sleep with her?"

Harry frowned. "I never slept with Blaise. And Ginny is like a sister to me."

"He told me you did, and your wand was on his nightstand last night. And it's plain to see that Girl Weasley does not think of you as a brother. More like a fuck buddy."

"Okay, first of all," Harry started, "Do not ever say that Ginny and I are fuck buddies, because I will literally throw up. Second, when we fool around, where does my wand usually end up?"

Draco narrowed his eyebrows and thought. "Under your robes, on the floor, anywhere really."

Harry nodded. "Exactly. It never is neatly laid on the nightstand like that. If I were to sleep with Blaise, why would that be any different?"

Draco thought about that for a minute. "So, you didn't sleep with Blaise?"

Harry shook his head, "Of course not. And nothing happened with Ginny either."

Draco stuck out his left pinky. "Pinky promise?" he asked timidly.

Harry just grinned and rolled his eyes, but he linked pinkies with the blonde anyway. "Pinky promise."

Draco beamed, and Harry took him in his arms and gave him a loving kiss.

"I love you," Harry said, gazing into Draco's eyes. "I will only love you, and I will want to be with only you for as long as you'll have me."

Draco beamed again, and squeezed Harry in a tight hug.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Astoria practically tore out her hair when she saw Draco and Harry walk into the Great Hall, hand in hand, obviously still together, and obviously still madly in love.

She was even more pissed off when she found out that after Harry and Draco had made up, Blaise had told them everything that she had planned to tear them apart.

Rumors had spread fast, and now her reputation was ruined and she would have to marry Toby Smith, but she found that she didn't care. She learned her lesson.


End file.
